Valentines Day
by Beacon
Summary: After all, love was a type of science, and science was only alchemy, and only fools meddled with something so dangerous. Elricest Post series AU


If Roy could choose a word to sum up FullMetal, it would mostly likely have been passionate. Self-confidant, likely to overreact, stubborn, short, brazen, loud and goddamn prodigy would all have worked nicely as well. But the young man in front of his desk did not fit any of those words at the moment. In fact, FullMetal seemed to contradict all of the vocabulary Roy associated him with. It was rather disturbing, to see the infamous State Alchemist to stand in front of him and shift nervously from foot to foot and be at a loss of words.

Roy, however, did not let the odd change in his fellow State Alchemist's normal behavior bother him. And, except for when the kid had first walked into the office, Roy didn't even bother to send him a glance. Roy sighed and turned another page of the newspaper he was reading. It was getting close to Valentine's Day and through out the paper were advertisements for flowers and chocolates and cards and many other romantic things. The up coming holiday not only plagued the paper, it had also snuck into the hearts of those in Colonel Mustang's office.

Upon the colonel's desk letters with hearts and kisses addressing the Flame Alchemist were strewn over papers Hawkeye had brought him that morning and he had yet to sign or even read over. The mood was clearly in the air as Breda and Farmen discussed what they were doing with their girlfriends the next evening. Havoc was sitting dejectedly at his desk; the cigarette between his lips burned was down. He had been rejected again, or maybe not even found anyone to reject him. Fury and Al were hanging paper hearts on the walls while Hawkeye looked on disapprovingly. No other military office had ever been like that of Colonel Roy Mustang.

Roy flipped another page of the newspaper, still ignoring the shifting alchemist in front of him. From across the room, Al giggled as he watched Fury trying to reach slightly higher than his height on top of the chair allowed him to reach. Black Hayate yipped as Fury leaned just a bit to far out and the chair slipped out from beneath him, sending him sprawling on the floor. Breda and Farmen chuckled and even Hawkeye allowed a small smile to cross her normal serious expression. Roy sighed and closed his paper for the first time.

Al helpfully pulled Fury up and handed him his glasses that had flown under the desk when he had landed. He grinned and pushed a few stray locks of hair out of his face as Fury thanked him. FullMetal really had done a good job restoring his brother. Roy sighed and finally turned his attention to Edward, who had turned to look at the spectacle across the office.

"I assume that there was something you wanted to talk about?" Roy asked as he picked up one of the letters and casually opened it. Edward looked back at him, and then down at his feet and muttered something. "Didn't quite catch that FullMetal."

"Who are you calling to miniscule that you can't even hear their high squeaky voice?" Edward snapped. Alphonse stopped hanging the hearts to give his brother a disapproving look.

"He never said anything like that Brother, you know that." Alphonse scolded and turned back to the hearts. Edward looked from Al to Roy then back again, gave a growl and stomped out. Only Al cringed as the door slammed shut.

The day continued as normal, more adoring letters reached Roy, some opened and some lay forgotten on the desk. No one really got any work done, not even Hawkeye, who was to busy trying to keep Black Hayate away from the box of chocolates Al had produced around lunch time. (Breda had snuck out with Fury a little later and brought even more back, along with some numbers of girls they had met.) Havoc had even regained some of his normal attitude and, when Riza wasn't around to notice, slipped some chocolate to the begging puppy at his feet. When FullMetal hadn't returned by two, Alphonse had snuck out to search for him, but returned empty handed and glum.

"It's not like Brother to hide from me, I hope he's all right," he confessed to Farmen, who gave him a pat on the head and more chocolate.

The day finally slowed down, most of the staff of Roy's office had made themselves sick from the loads of chocolate they had eaten, and staggered out around five. Riza and Al stayed around the office for a few moments after, Riza to tidy up and Al trying to find where his brother had disappeared too. Finally Al left, leaving Riza and Roy alone.

"You know where Edward is hiding, don't you?" Riza asked from the cabinet she was filing a bunch of papers without looking up.

Roy smirked. "He's somewhere around, he'll be back before I leave. He definitely wants something," He glanced casually at his watch. "All I can say is that it better be before seven, I have a date to get ready for." Hawkeye made a disapproving sound but kept on organizing the messy pile of papers.

Sure enough, not five minutes after Hawkeye and Black Hayate left for the night, a blonde head peaked into the office. "So, you're still here." Edward muttered as he sauntered in, smirking as Roy looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're brother was looking for you, you had him worried." Roy mused as he set aside some official declaration or another and focused on the boy in front of him. Edward gave an uncomfortable shrug, and shifted in his place again.

"I didn't mean to make him worry, I just needed to talk to you alone, and he wouldn't understand, I mean, we do everything together." Ed shifted slightly and glanced around nervously. "We are alone, aren't we?"

"Relax FullMetal," Roy chuckled as he stood. "It's just you and me…" He watched as Edward relaxed only slightly.

"I guess that's good," he muttered and slumped down onto the couch. Roy walked smirked and leaned on the desk.

"So what is it FullMetal, why do you seem to need to talk so much?" Edward shirted, resting his automail arm across his forehead.

"Well… I don't know what to got someone one for Valentines Day, and I thought you might be able to help me out" Edward muttered and avoided the colonels eyes.

"Well, well who's the lucky girl?" Roy asked as he settled himself back behind his desk.

"Umm, well, it's not really a girl…" Ed was now bright red and couldn't bring himself to look at Roy, seeming to have found something very interesting to inspect on the wall across from him. Roy blinked and then chuckled.

"Never would have put you down for that kind of guy, FullMetal."

Edward stood suddenly, and glared at Roy. "Look Mustang, I thought I could talk to you about this, but I guess I was wrong." He growled and stalked toward the door.

"Wait, FullMetal, stop." Roy sighed and placed and hand across his face. "I didn't mean anything by that FullMetal, I was just surprised. Come back." Edward stayed where he was for a moment before turning around and slowing sinking back down onto the couch. "Alright, what do you want to get him, what kind of person is he?"

"See, that's the problem there," Ed admitted, "I'm not really sure what he wants,"

Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What is his personality like then?"

Ed shifted again. "Well, he's a little bit younger than I am, he has a gentle personality, kind…" Ed trailed off.

"Well, Ed, sounds to me like you could get him chocolate, flowers, anything that he would want everyday but might not get. It's really up to you." Ed nodded and stood.

"Thanks Mustang," Ed grinned and waved good by before leaving, letting the door click shut softly.

Mustang leaned back in his chair. Interesting, very interesting.

xXxXx

It was not everyday that FullMetal arrived so late in the morning, nor was it normal for Al to stagger in only a few seconds after his brother, nodding and blushing and muttering excuses to Hawkeye. It was also not everyday that Al carried around a kitten in his arms, or that every time the brothers met each other's eyes they blushed and turned back to what they were doing. It was certainly not everyday that Mustang had to go searching for the brothers who had mysteriously disappeared during their lunch break and did not return for hours afterward.

Roy was really not in the mood to guess what was going on, so instead, he had to make due with the simple card left on his desk that read; "Thanks for the advice," and signed by both of the Elric brothers. Roy decided to leave it at that, after all, love was a type of science, and science was alchemy, and only fool meddled with something so dangerous. He smirked as he lit the card on fire.


End file.
